Tough Little Boys
by xKLGx
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song by Gary Allan. Lucas' realtionship with his daughter. L/P


**I heard this song on the radio the other day and this story popped into my head! If you haven't heard it, I recommend you go listen to it. The song is called "tough little boys" by Gary Allan.**

_Well I never once backed down from a punch  
I took it square on the chin  
I found out fast that bullies just laugh  
And we've got to stand up again_

He always got picked on by the bullies at school. He became their main target after he stood up for the other kids they picked on and when they found out about who his father was. Lucas didn't mind though, he wouldn't let them get to him. Even at a young age, he knew when to walk away. His mother had taught him well and even though the bullies came back, Lucas always walked away from them.

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt I just grinned_

One time he had come home with a particularly nasty bruise around his eye, after he stood up for his best friend. His mother was very concerned and when she questioned him about it, he simply replied that he "Stood up to them" and trotted off to his room to read a book, leaving his mother with a proud smile.

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

He remembered the day that Peyton went into labour and their little one was born-it's not like he would ever forget. He never thought of himself of this huge tough guy but he knew how to hold his own. But when his little girl was placed into his arms and looked up at him with eyes that matched his, he was reduced to a blubbering mess, Peyton joked that he cried more than baby when she was born.

_Scared me to death when you took your first steps  
Well I'd fall every time you fell down_

Anna Elisabeth Scott had just celebrated her first birthday a few days ago and was sitting on the living room floor, playing with her new toys with the help of her Daddy. Her mother was sitting on the sofa with Haley and Brooke, watching the scene before her. Lucas had gone to the other side of the room to collect a few more toys when Anna decided she would help him. She pulled herself up on little chubby legs, causing her mother to gasp and her father to turn at the unexpected noise. Lucas' heart nearly stopped at the sight of his baby girl toddling towards him. She fell down half way and Lucas started towards her, worried that she had hurt herself. However, he was stopped when Anna let out a little giggle and simply pulled herself up and slowly made her way into her daddy's arms.

_  
Your first day to school I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town_

"Remember honey, we are just a phone call away if you need us" Lucas told his five year old.

"I know daddy" Little Anna Scott replied from her mother's arms as she prepared to get onto the school bus. Peyton smirked at her husband, amused by all his fussing. Lucas stuck his tongue out at her in response as Anna was transferred into his arms. She gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear,

"I love you Daddy"

He felt tears well in his eyes as he realised his little girl was already old enough to be starting school. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he replied.

"I love you too princess" he gave her one last hug before she ran off to join the others on the bus. He felt Peyton's hand slip into his and he gave it a gentle squeeze, he looked up into her eyes to see that she too, was holding back the tears.

The school bus driver started the engine as they watched their daughter wave from the window.

Lucas pulled his car keys from his pocket and turned to his wife.

"I'm going to follow, make sure she's alright" he spoke.

Peyton shook her head amusedly but knew that she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. She watched as he clambered into the car and followed the school bus, laughing to herself. Anna really was a Daddy's girl.

When Lucas was alone in the car he let the tears fall, trying to deny to himself that his baby girl was growing up. He followed the bus all the way to the school gates.

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

Their beloved dog, Rocket II, had died. Even Lucas was holding back the tears as they buried him in the back garden. Nathan, Skills and the gang were there too at Anna's insisted and he would be damned if he cried like a sissy in front of them. But that was exactly what he did when he was alone in his office. Becoming a father sure had made him go soft he thought to himself.

_Well I'm a grown man but as strong as I am sometimes it's hard to believe  
That one little girl with little blond curls  
Can totally terrify me_

He had been through a lot of scary things in his life, but nothing was more terrifying than being a father. He watched his little girl play in the garden with Peyton, chasing each other around and laughing madly. Anna was a little replica of her mother, for which Lucas was very pleased about. She had the matching blonde curls, hysterical laugh and sassy attitude. But her eyes were all her fathers. He knew exactly why he was so scared of being a dad, but he had never voiced his worries. He was scared of turning into Dan, of being a bad father to Anna. He was afraid of letting her down and it scared to think what he would do if Anna ever felt towards him the way he felt about Dan. That was what scared him to death. But watching his family play in the garden gave him the resolve to never let those worries become reality.

_If you were to ask my wife would just laugh  
She'd say "I know all about men"  
Now tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

Peyton watched from the back porch as Lucas attempted to teach Anna to play basketball. The girl was definitely a Scott with her deep love of the sport. She watched as Lucas lifted her to his shoulders and told her how best to throw the ball. She smiled when she watched the ball fly through the net. Her husband cheered and threw their daughter in the air in celebration. If anyone ever asked how Lucas was so tightly wrapped around their daughters little finger, she always laughed at them, knowing that Lucas was a big baby when his daughter was involved.

_Well I know one day I'll give you away  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile  
But when I get home and I'm all alone  
And I'll sit in your room for a while_

He couldn't believe it. Here he was walking his daughter, his baby girl, down the aisle to the arms of another man. He didn't hate Jared, her daughters soon to be husband. on the contrary, they got on really well. Both had a deep love for basketball and literature and they hit it off right away. He knew Jared would treat her right. But he didn't want to believe that his little girl was old enough to be getting married. She was all grown up, and it saddened him. But he stood there and smiled when they approached the alter and he smiled all through the reception. But when it was over and the house was quite, he went up to her room. He opened the door as admired his daughter's room. She had her mother's artistic ability, and her work adorned the walls, As well as a large bookcase that had been filled with her favourite books. He sat on her bed as he remembered decorating this room when he found out that Peyton was pregnant. He remembered curling up on the bed with Anna as he read her stories, and playing with her on the floor with her favourite toys. He sighed sadly and closed his eyes. It was then he felt the bed dip beside him and a warm hand encase his own. He smiled softly at his wife as he whispered

"She's all grown up now"

Peyton laughed "How could you forget-you remember her teenage years?"

Lucas joined in her laughter. When he stopped he sighed again.

"You big baby" his wife teased. They spent the rest of the night in their daughter's room, reflecting on her childhood, thankful that they had raised a pretty extraordinary girl.

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again  
When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

**Well there you are! I have always had this vision of Lucas being a very sensitive, protective father and that if he had a daughter she would be a proper daddy's girl. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
